


第一章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 2 [1]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonrene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962121





	第一章

“文总，今晚跟姜总的应酬…”

还没等秀晶把话说完，文星伊就叫她把应酬推了。

“但是文总，姜总的应酬已经推了好几次再推的话好像不太好吧？”

“所以你现在是在质疑我的决定？”

“没有…没有…我现在就把应酬推了。还有您的母亲说好久没见到你们了，然后她老人家想念孙子了，希望能安排你们见见面。”

“就不了，如果他们真的想念孩子的话就让容和辉人带孩子回去跟他们聚聚吧，说我出差去了就行了！没事的话我就先走了，再见。”

秀晶就眼睁睁看着文星伊离开，想着还要替他收拾烂摊子就头疼。

X

“小不点~我回来了~有想我吗？”

文星伊话一说完，只见一位身材姣好的女子从厨房快速地跑到玄关去迎接他。

“我好想你哦~”

然后俩人就紧紧地拥抱在一起。

“话说裴裴你是不是又变矮了啊？”文星伊歪着头看着比他矮一点点的裴珠泫。

“你说谁矮了！你才矮！你全家都矮！“说完她就生气地走回厨房去。

“好啦，小不点~不要生气了啦~你说我全家矮不也把你自己算下去了吗？”文星伊见她生气的样子可爱极了，默默走到厨房去从后面抱着正在做菜的裴珠泫。这话听得她脸红了起来。

“谁跟你一家人啊！”用身体推开抱着自己的文星伊。

“你啊~我的小不点~难道你也要抛弃我了吗？”听见文星伊突然不那么开心的语气，裴珠泫马上放下手上的活转身抚摸着文星伊的脸颊。

“你听着文星伊！我这辈子只要你！要是你敢抛弃我你就死定了！”文星伊被她那么一说逗笑了。

“你说的啊要是你敢离开我，我就会到天涯海角去把你抓回来！然后让你一辈子都下不了床！”裴珠泫就调戏文星伊地说“也要你行啊”

果然文星伊被激怒了，直接把裴珠泫公主抱起来带回房间。

“我现在就让你试试看我到底行不行！”

然后正在准备的晚餐就被抛弃在桌上了。

文星伊和裴珠泫的事情就只有秀晶一个人知道，因为前期的时候裴珠泫到公司来的次数太频率了，然后有一次让她不小心撞见文星伊和裴珠泫接吻，他们俩的事也就被发现了。文星伊也没打算隐瞒什么就很大方地承认了，文星伊在那之前也有跟秀晶说过自己和容跟辉人的事情，可毕竟秀晶也只是个秘书兼好朋友，文星伊的私事还是让他自己去解决吧。而秀晶也很理所当然地要替文星伊隐瞒真相，真是辛苦了她啊。

裴珠泫刚从美国回来的时候就跟爸爸到文星伊的公司去谈生意结果一见钟情就爱上了文星伊，每天各种理由地来找文星伊。久而久之公司的人也逐渐习惯裴珠泫的“光临”，没来还反而不习惯呢。文星伊也是个正常的男人啊，说不心动是假的，就默认她的行为，最后俩人就在一起了。裴珠泫一开始并不知情文星伊已经结婚了并且有两位妻子，当她发现时，自己也已经无法自拔了，文星伊也向她解释了他们夫妻的状况，俩人就偷偷地开始了他们的地下情。文星伊也因此买下了一间属于他们俩的公寓，而他的“出差”也逐渐演变成到这间公寓来。

文星伊也不知多久没回到他真正的家去了。


End file.
